When I'm gone
by Adrilauris2508
Summary: Marshall Lee es un cantante novato, rebelde sin remedio y padre de 2 quien está en terapia de grupo por alcoholismo. Una sola persona logró sacarlo de su deplorable situación: Hailie. Pero ¿Como cambia una niña a un adulto? Ni los personajes ni la historia, en si, me pertenecen. Solo cuento un capítulo de la vida de Marshall Bruce Mathers III (Osease Eminem) pero como Marshall Lee.


**N.A. ¿Qué hay mis queridos amiguitos?**

**¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, vengo a dejarles una nueva historia. Triste, pero con un gran mensaje. Es mejor escucharla con la canción "****When I´m gone****" de Eminem. Ni los personajes ni la historia, en si, me pertenecen. Solo cuento un capítulo de la vida de Marshall Bruce Mathers III (Osease Eminem) pero cambiándolo un tanto con nuestro sexy rey vampiro Marshall Lee Abadeer. Les dejo el link de la canción. ( watch?v=Bd7d25NYG-0) Espero les guste. **

When I'm gone

-Recuerdo la primera vez que vine aquí. Han sido 6 años muy duros. Y estoy muy feliz de no ser esa persona, ya.- dijo un hombre de pelo rubio, canoso. Estaba frente a un pedestal en una habitación con otras 15 o 20 personas. Era una sesión de terapia de grupo para ex Alcohólicos.- Y también lo está mi esposa- bromeó. Todos rieron bajo y él también- Gracias por dejarme hacer esto. Eso es todo lo que tengo que compartir por ahora. Todos aplaudieron y él hombre pasó a sentarse. Otro hombre se levantó y dijo:

-Hay alguien más que, em… quiera compartir con nosotros hoy algo.- el hombre era joven, con el pelo de un extraño color rojo, tirándole al rosa y piel pálida.

-Eh, si- dijo un hombre levantando la mano. Era tan joven como el pelirosa, pero con cabello negro y piel de un extraño tono grisáceo. El joven se levantó y se dirigió al pedestal.- -Hola, mi nombre es Marshall- dijo

-Hola Marshall- respondieron todos

-Si… mi vida es… en mis palabras…- suspiró y dijo.- ¿Alguna vez han querido tanto a alguien que darían un brazo por esa persona? No la expresión, no ¿Literalmente dar un brazo por esa persona? Cuando saben que ellos son el corazón. Y ustedes saben que son la armadura. Usted destruirá a cualquier persona que trate de hacerles daño Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando el karma da la vuelta y te muerde? Y todo lo que representas se enciende a pesar de todo ¿Qué sucede cuando usted se convierte en la principal fuente de su dolor?

Flashback (P.O.V. Marshall)

-Papi, mira lo que hice- me dijiste mostrando unas muñecas de papel

-Papi tiene que subir a un avión- te dije

-Papi ¿Dónde está mami? No puedo encontrar a mami ¿Dónde está?

-No lo se ve a jugar, Hailie, bebe, tu papa está ocupado. papi está escribiendo esta canción, esto no se escribirá por si solo-te dije te deje con esto, entonces tendrás que columpiarte por ti misma. Ahora escribo una rima en la canción, le dices que la amas y pones las manos en una foto de tu mama.

Cuando me valla, tengan en cuenta no hacer luto disfruta cada vez que escuches el sonido de mi voz solo entiende que yo me estoy esforzando para que sonrías y no sentiré dolor así que, bebe, no sientas dolor solo devuélveme la sonrisa.

Sigo teniendo este sueño-te estoy empujando en el columpio y sigues gritando no quieres que cante.

-Tú haces que mami llore, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué mami está llorando?

-Bebe, papi ya no te dejara jamás

-Papi tu estas mintiendo, tu siempre dices eso. Siempre dices que es la última vez, pero papi no te irás ahora. Papi ¡tú eres mío!- ella está colocando cajas enfrente de la puerta tratando de bloquearla

-Papi, por favor, no me dejes… no… detente- busca en sus bolsillos y saca un collar cerrado tiene una foto adentro -Esto te mantendrá seguro papi, toma tenlo contigo- miro bien y soy yo mirándome en el espejo, estas jodidas paredes deben estar hablando por que puedo escucharlas, dicen que tengo una última oportunidad para hacer lo correcto y es esta noche.

-Ahora ve con ellas y muéstrales que las amas antes de que sea tarde- y solo en lo que salgo de mi cuarto ya estoy en el escenario. Ellas se han ido y las luces se prenden. Estoy cantando.

_And when I'm gone, just carry on don't mourn, _

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice _

_Just know that I'm looking' down on you smiling _

_And I didn't feel a thing so baby don't feel no pain, _

_Just smile back_

60000 personas todas brincando en sus asientos, las cortinas se cierran ellos tiran rosas a mis pies, tomo un ramo

-Y gracias por haber venido- ellos están gritando muy fuerte. Miro una vez más al público, hecho un vistazo abajo. No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

-Papi soy yo ayuda a mami. Sus muñecas están sangrando.

-Pero bebe como… ¿cómo lograste venir?

-Te seguí papi, tú me dijiste que no nos dejarías. Tú me mentiste papi y ahora hesite poner triste a mami. Te compre este broche que dice papa numero 1, eso es todo lo que quería. Solo quería darte este broche, pero entiendo el punto. Bien mama y yo nos vamos.

-Pero, bebe, espera.

-Es muy tarde papi, tomaste tu decisión. Ahora ve con ellos y muéstrales que los amas más que a nosotras. Eso es lo que ellos quieren, ellos te quieren Marshall. Siguen gritando tu nombre. no es sorprendente que no puedas dormir. Solo toma otra píldora. Si, hazlo… lo harás. Tú rapeas acerca de eso. Mantén lo real- escucho una pausa, todo este tiempo no lo pude ver ¿Cómo es posible que la cortina se esté cerrando en mi? Me doy la vuelta, busco una pistola en el suelo, tomo el cartucho, la pongo en mi cabeza y grito

-Muere Shady- entonces disparo. El cielo se torna obscuro y pasa mi vida en capítulos. La escena en la que se suponía estaría en un choque y quemándome en las cenizas no aparece. Es entonces que me despierto, la alarma suena, hay pájaros cantando: es primavera

Hailie está afuera columpiándose, camino directo hacia Fionna y la beso, le digo que la extrañe. Hailie solo sonríe y le giña el ojo a su pequeña hermana casi como si digiera algo.

_And when I'm gone, just carry on don't mourn, _

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice _

_Just know that I'm looking' down on you smiling _

_And I didn't feel a thing so baby don't feel no pain, _

_Just smile back_

Fin Flashback (Fin narración de Marshall)

-Gracias.- dijo Marshall y se fue a sentar entre aplausos de sus compañeros.


End file.
